Christmas in Nibleheim
by Lady Geagua
Summary: This a little fic about christmas at the Strife household. The whole gang is there except Cait Sith and Cid. They just didn't fit. but hey there may just be and Aeris chapter! R&R Pretty please!


The Christmas Story By Lady Geagua  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything. so far that is.  
  
and now, the story of Christmas day in the Strife household..  
  
Tifa awoke to find a thick blanket of snow had turned Nibleheim into a winter wonderland. The last time that had happened was so long ago she couldn't remember it. 'This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!'  
  
She woke up Cloud, who was snoring like nothing before. "Cloud, get you lazy butt out of bed!" Tifa said, pushing her husband playfully. "It's Christmas! Don't you wanna open presents?"  
  
"Huh, wha?" Cloud said groggily, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly he remembered what day it was and instantly woke up. "Come on, Yuffie'll steal everyone's presents if we don't get down there!" He grabbed Tifa by the arm and pulled her downstairs while she was trying to put her bathrobe on.  
  
"Wait! We have to wait until everyone wakes up! Let's just go have some coffee." Tifa tried to reason with Cloud when the got downstairs and saw no one was awake.  
  
"Do we have to?" His whined like an old door.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But it's only seven o'clock! They won't wake up for hours!"  
  
"Oh well, we are waiting."  
  
They went into the kitchen and Cloud sat down at the table while Tifa made them coffee. They sat there talking and drinking coffee for about a half hour when Tifa put her empty mug down with a little slam.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!!!!! We are going to wake everyone up right now!" Tifa said standing up and motioning for Cloud to join her.  
  
They went up the stairs of their house. They had enough rooms for everyone to stay at their house for Christmas. They had the biggest house in Nibleheim. Everyone in the town had helped the heroes build it after things had settled down and they had been living there only a few short weeks. Christmas was also a good chance for Tifa to show off her decorating skills.  
  
The first door they came to was Barret and Marlene's room. When they quietly open the door, Marlene was already jumping on her dad's bed, trying to wake him.  
  
"Daddy!!! WAKE UP!! It's Christmas! I wanna open presents!" She scream punching his arm.  
  
"Lemme help ya." Cloud said walking over to Barret's bed. "Wake up ya lazy bum! We're being attacked!" Cloud screamed in his ear. Immediately the gun- armed man shot strait up in bed.  
  
"BRING 'EM ON!" He yelled while Tifa, Cloud, and Marlene started laughing.  
  
"Calm down, it was just a joke, you know?" Cloud said, playfully punching him in the arm.  
  
"Man, you almost gave me a &(%$@!^ heart attack!" Barret cried smacking Cloud upside the head.  
  
"Hey, man, that's not very Christmassy!" Cloud said rubbing his head. "Now come on, we still have to wake up everyone else."  
  
"Fine, but you better watch you're back Strife, I'm gonna get you back for that one." Barret threatened.  
  
"You do that then."  
  
"Come on! I wanna open presents now!" Marlene said from the doorway.  
  
"Ok, let's go wake up Yuffie and Vincent next. They are in the next room." Tifa said, grabbing Marlene's hand.  
  
"Oh, that's what I heard last night." Barret said.  
  
"Barret!" Tifa said with her hands over Marlene's ears.  
  
"Kidding! Only kidding."  
  
"Ha-ha"  
  
They continued to the next room and Cloud opened the door. Then they saw the cutest thing ever. Vincent was lying there with Yuffie in his arms and Yuffie had her puppy, Levi, in her arms. They looked like a little family. Then Marlene ran in and started jumping on their bed.  
  
"Wake up Yuffie! It's Christmas! Come on, Levi! Wake up Vinny!" She screamed happily.  
  
Levi wriggled out of Yuffie's grip and started licking Marlene's face. Yuffie rolled over and hugged Vincent closer to her but he pushed her away and tried to get out of bed.  
  
"Come on Yuffs, we have to go open presents." He said in his normally cold voice.  
  
"I wanna go back to sleep." Yuffie whined sleepily.  
  
"There could be material!" Vincent teased.  
  
Yuffie's eyes flicked open and she jumped out of bed. "OK! Let's go!" She said starting to pull her robe on and walk out the door.  
  
"Wait, we have to go get Red." Cloud said, grabbing the collar of her reindeer PJs.  
  
"Do we have to?!" the ninja whined.  
  
"YES!" Everyone yelled at the same time.  
  
Just then, Red walked in the door. "No need, I have been up for a while."  
  
"OK PRESENT TIME!!" Yuffie and Marlene yelled in unison.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hey yall tell me what ya think! I know its short but yea! It is gonna be a short fic, only about three or four chapters. The next chapter: Gifts! 


End file.
